


The Morning After

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets her first Broadway role and she and Peggy celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Peggy sat at the table with her cup of tea and a stack of files. She had meant to go through them the night before, but Angie had just landed her first Broadway role and they had gone out to celebrate and before long, they were home and the budding actress was fast asleep in her arms. Despite the files, Peggy hadn’t had the heart to move Angie in case she woke her up, so the files were left for the morning and Peggy had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around Angie.

Thankfully most of the work needed was signing off on some reports, so it took fairly little time to get through. Peggy was just reaching for the last file when she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Peggy looked up in time to see a very tired looking Angie walk in. Her hair was a mess and there were faint red lipstick marks all over her neck and face, but Peggy had never seen someone more beautiful.

“Good morning, Sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?”

“’Morning, English. That was the best sleep I’ve had in ages,” Angie yawned.

 

“I’m glad,” Peggy said as she began gathering her files. “Say, is that my flannel?”

Angie looked down at the soft fabric that hung loosely off her shoulders, “yes it is, I couldn’t figure out what you’d done with my clothing last night so I found this in your closet. It’s very comfortable.”

Peggy smiled, “I’m glad you like it, darling. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, but don’t get up, I can get it myself.”

“Well if I can’t get you tea, can I at least get a good morning kiss?”

“Ew, what about morning-breath?”

“I’ve smelled worse, darling. Remember, I spent time in the sewers during the war.”

“But I’m still so sleepy.”

“So you need a kiss to wake you up.”

“But- I’m out of excuses.”

“Good,” Peggy said before pressing her lips against Angie’s.

After a few moments of bliss, Peggy pulled back. Angie still had her eyes closed and Peggy stood there looking at her, thinking about how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Angie.

Angie opened her eyes to see Peggy staring at her. “Is there something on my face, English?”

Peggy smiled, “no, I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me. I can’t go to my first rehearsal with red eyes, they’ll think that I was upset that I got the part.”

“Speaking of your first rehearsal, what do you want to do to celebrate? Besides the dinner I’m taking you to tonight.”

Angie kissed Peggy before replying, “I am rather tired still. Perhaps I should go back to bed and rest up.”

Peggy grinned, “are you sure you have enough energy to make it back to bed?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist.

“Now that you mention it, I’m not sure I do,” Angie giggled.

“I guess I’ll have to help you back then,” Peggy said, feigning frustration before picking the tiny actress up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) leave a comment!


End file.
